


Return to the past

by nyubff



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Depression, M/M, References to Depression, references to abandonment issues, toxicness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyubff/pseuds/nyubff
Summary: Where Hyunjae could see through the future, but was too afraid to make a change.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Return to the past

Regret.

He regretted everything. Too much to even count. Although it wasn't exactly his fault, he could've done something to prevent all of it from happening. 

_The creaks created by the wooden floor; made by his footsteps were enough to drive him crazy. A million thoughts rushed through his head at the same time as his tears flowed down his face._

__

“When did it all start to go wrong?” he thought to himself. Trying to remember where, when, and how all of this exactly happened, he thought it was impossible.

__

_Well, he was wrong. Realization finally hit him. Everything made sense now, it felt like he had finished completing a 15,000 piece puzzle. But he wasn't happy, he didn't feel any kind of joy; His knees got weaker and weaker as each second passed._

He could remember all of it vividly, every exact moment that was happening; he predicted all of it. Anger rushed inside of him, but he was scared. Scared of the thought of Juyeon, his partner leaving him. All he could do was nod to prevent arguments from happening. Well what could he do? He didn't want to risk losing his partner, even if it hurt him like a trainwreck.

The same thing happened over and over again for months until something changed. The air suffocated him, anxiousness ran all over his body, he knew something was about to happen but didn't exactly know what it was.

Well, Juyeon finally cut ties with him. It was hard for the both of them, but Hyunjae knew it was the best thing to do. He wanted the ground to swallow him completely. Too much was happening. He couldn't take all of it at once.

But he did. 

The door was slammed shut. Both of his hands went through his hair as he started sobbing in the middle of the living room.

“Was I not good enough? What did I do? Do I deserve this? Why did I not do anything to stop it?” He felt like dying. He was hopeless, and he couldn't do anything about it. The cold air from the open window in the room hit his face. 

Where did it all go wrong, was the question he asked himself the most. It was going to make him crazy. Each second that passes felt like years to him. He couldn't think straight.

Well I guess not everyone gets the happy ending they wanted, and Hyunjae is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is My first fic it was v shitty Lol i made it in Less than 30 minutes N im not a writer so😧 i hope U enjoyed it < 3 my english isnt the best Since its My 2nd language and i Have adhd so I probably made some mistakes there !! thank u for reading


End file.
